


falling in love with you

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: can't help falling in love [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, this is just pure self-indulgent tooth rotting fluff i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: the idiots finally get their shit together





	falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elmer & Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501) by [astrangepurplefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy). 



Courfeyrac watches as Enjolras bolts out of the room. The rest of the Amis are silent, shocked that their leader had been rendered speechless before panicking and leaving without a word.

Grantaire’s expression has transformed from one of anger to one of confusion and heartbreak. He stares at the door Enjolras left through for a few seconds before swearing and slumping on a chair, a bottle to his mouth.

Combeferre is at Courfeyrac’s side. “You should go and find him,” he says. “I’ll take the rest of the meeting.” There’s something resigned, almost sad, in Combeferre’s eyes, and suddenly something clicks.

“No,” Courfeyrac says. “ _We_ should go and find him. You, me and R.”

Grantaire scowls up at him. “I’m the last person he’ll want to see right now.”

“We need to talk,” Courfeyrac says firmly. “Um, everyone, we’re going to finish there. Ferre, R and I have some urgent business to attend to, and we’ll postpone the rest of the agenda until Friday. Sound good?”

The Amis all nod and file out, muttering between themselves. Soon, it’s just the three of them in the café. And Musichetta, who is wiping down the tables and pretending not to eavesdrop.

“Why are you here with us instead of running after Enjolras?” Combeferre asks. “You’re his boyfriend or… whatever you’re calling your relationship, so I don’t understand why you think you need us there too.”

“Unless you want to shove me and him in a cupboard until we make up again,” Grantaire sighs. “But I don’t recommend that happening if you want me to keep cooking for you.”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Courfeyrac takes a deep breath. He really hopes he’s right about this. “R, you love Enjolras, right?”

Grantaire’s expression darkens. “So _this_ is what this is about,” he says irritably. “Yes, I love him, okay? And there are no hard feelings between you and me because you’re dating him. Happy now?”

“And Ferre,” Courfeyrac continues. “You love Enjolras too?”

Combeferre’s eyes widen, and a blush starts to darken his cheeks. “Yes. I do.”

Courfeyrac nods. He really, really hopes he’s right about this next part. “And – I might be jumping to conclusions here, but – do you both have feelings for me?”

Combeferre nods immediately, and Courfeyrac’s pounding heart calms down a little. Grantaire takes a long gulp of wine, finishing the bottle, before speaking. “I guess all my secrets are getting out today,” he sighs. “To hell with it. Yes, Courf, I-”

“Don’t say it,” Courfeyrac interrupts him. “Not yet.”

“Why did you call us here, then? To mock us? To make fun of us for our hopeless schoolboy crushes on you?” Grantaire jeers.

“No!” Courfeyrac says immediately. Despite the circumstances, he finds himself smiling. Grinning like an idiot at these two men he loves, _who love him too_. “We are such idiots,” he mutters.

“Courf?” Combeferre says quietly.

Courfeyrac stands up. “Come on,” he says, “we have to find Enjolras. Don’t ask any questions.”

“I have several questions that I want to ask,” Grantaire calls, but Courfeyrac is already out of the door.

\---

Enjolras had only just managed to get through the door of his flat before the panic attack he’d quietly been having half the journey home overwhelmed him. After ten minutes he’d calmed himself down. After fifteen he’d made a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table, silently hating himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He knows he loves too much, it’s what’s made him so passionate about the cause, but it also makes him get hurt like this. Even when he tries to hide it, so much that people who don’t know him call him a ‘robot’ or ‘emotionless’, something will always make him let his guard down.

He is still sitting and wallowing in self-hatred when the door knocks. Great. That’ll be Combeferre, come to ask him what happened, how he can help, why Enjolras can’t even tell him what’s wrong. It’s not fair.

The door opens before Enjolras can leave the kitchen and in stumbles Ferre, with Courfeyrac and Grantaire. Enjolras sees them and wills the ground to swallow him whole. “Enjolras,” Courfeyrac speaks first. “Can we talk?”

That makes Enjolras’ stomach plummet. “Today on ‘Things not to say to People with Anxiety’,” he mutters.

“I’m sorry,” Courfeyrac says. “This isn’t bad. I hope. But it is important.”

“Go ahead.”

The four of them are standing awkwardly in Enjolras’ and Combeferre’s living room, three of them with their shoes and coats still on, Enjolras with his mug of tea still in his hand. Enjolras watches Courfeyrac take a breath, like he does just before he’s about to do something that will land him in trouble. “Okay, none of you say or do anything until I’m done, understand? And it’s hard to explain using words alone, so…” Courfeyrac trails off. He fixes Enjolras with a firm stare before moving in and kissing him.

The first thing Enjolras had noticed about Courfeyrac’s kissing had been that it was good. And it still is, in fact, Enjolras doesn’t think he could ever get sick of it. Courfeyrac kisses with a remarkable energy paired impossibly with gentleness, playful but loving, fierce but soulful. It’s a paradox, much like him.

Courfeyrac breaks the kiss off far too soon, and looks into Enjolras’ eyes. “I love you,” he says, and it’s like Enjolras’ heart has grown three sizes, like the Grinch. “You gave me a purpose.”

Then Courf turns to Combeferre, who’s frowning at them. Enjolras recognises his expression as the one he wears when trying to work out impossible equations, ones that make Enjolras’ head spin the moment he looks at them, ones with both letters and numbers. Courfeyrac kisses him, and for a moment Combeferre freezes, but then he lets out a small moan and kisses back. Despite the height difference, they seem to fit together perfectly. “I love you,” Courfeyrac says against Ferre’s lips. “I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you.” Enjolras sees Combeferre light up.

Finally, Courfeyrac approaches Grantaire. “Are you sure about this?” Grantaire asks. He looks like he’s going to bolt at any moment.

“Absolutely certain,” Courfeyrac affirms before cupping Grantaire’s face and kissing him. They kiss hungrily, fiercely, and Enjolras shares a look with Combeferre that definitely means that they’re both finding this oddly arousing. “I love you,” Courf says once they’ve parted. “You are my soulmate.” Enjolras expects Grantaire to scoff at the cheesiness of that line, but instead R lets out what might be a sob and hugs Courfeyrac tightly. Courf threads his fingers through Grantaire’s hair and glances between Enjolras and Combeferre. “I love all of you three with my whole body, mind and soul.” He looks at Ferre. “Your turn.”

Combeferre nods. He kisses Enjolras, who kisses back in the same way that he goes through life: with a purpose. But Enjolras grabs the back of Combeferre’s neck and moans, and Ferre knows he shouldn’t be surprised about how loving this kiss is – Enjolras loves enough for ten people, even if he doesn’t show it all the time – but it’s like Enjolras is putting several years of pining and repressed feelings into this one moment. Crap, is that how long Enjolras has loved him for? If so, Combeferre really is an idiot.

“I love you,” he says finally, once he can breathe. “I can’t live without you just as much as you can’t live without me.”

Enjolras lights up like the sun. Combeferre suddenly realises why Grantaire calls him Apollo. Speaking of whom…

His kiss with Grantaire is surprisingly chaste and sweet. Grantaire presses into it, one hand cupping Combeferre’s cheek, but neither quite dare to go any further. “I love you,” Combeferre says to him. “You’re my missing puzzle piece.”

He turns to Courfeyrac and kisses him. Courf sighs and leans back into the kiss, comfortable like they’ve been doing this for ages instead of just once before. “I love you. Your enthusiasm for life completes me.” Courfeyrac beams and squeezes his hand. “I don’t want to live another day of my life without any of you,” Combeferre says to them.

Grantaire moves then, uncertainly stepping towards Courfeyrac. Courf meets him halfway and they kiss, the heat of their first turning into sweetness. “I love you,” Grantaire says. “You lift me up.”

Combeferre is next, and Grantaire now dares to kiss him hungrily. Combeferre matches the heat and licks into Grantaire’s mouth. “I love you. You ground me,” Grantaire tells him.

Finally he looks at Enjolras, who has his gaze fixed on the floor. Grantaire steels himself and approaches him, lifting Enjolras’ chin to meet his gaze. “I love you,” he says, his voice shaking just a little. “You gave me a reason to stick around.”

Enjolras’ eyes widen and he’s about to say something when Grantaire leans in and kisses him. Enjolras hums into the kiss and Grantaire wonders why he’s never tried to shut Enjolras up like this before. “I want to love all three of you for as long as you’ll allow,” he says after pulling away for air.

Enjolras pulls Grantaire back in. He kisses him desperately. When they break apart, Enjolras swallows. “I love you. You infuriate me to no end, but I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you.”

He kisses Combeferre, deep and slow. “I love you. You’ve always been there for me, for over a decade. I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you as my best friend.”

After that he kisses Courfeyrac sweetly. “I love you. You’re the glue that holds us all together, and that’s a cliché, I know, but it’s how I feel. You’re the one who orchestrated this, after all,” he says, mirroring Courfeyrac’s tearful grin. “I’m not great at expressing my emotions in words,” he tells the three of them, fixing them in turn with his trademarked Speech Stare, but with happiness in his eyes instead of righteous anger. “But for you three I’d write a library of books about my love.”

“That’s so fucking cheesy,” Courfeyrac says, laughing wetly.

“You think we can do this?” Grantaire asks.

Combeferre takes his hand and squeezes it. “Who’s going to stop us? We’re four guys stupidly in love, so do we do what we want or do we let societal norms dictate how we live our lives?”

Grantaire breaks into a grin. “To hell with society.”

“Wow, I actually agree with you on something,” Enjolras jokes, kissing him.

They end up piling onto the tiny couch to watch a film. Courfeyrac falls asleep halfway through, and Enjolras follows not long after, passing out sitting practically on Grantaire’s lap. Combeferre and Grantaire watch the rest of the film with their hands joined, then fall asleep there on the sofa when it’s finished. They might awake with sore necks and numb legs the next morning, but they all sleep well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sticking with this mess to the end lmao comment and kudos if you want
> 
> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
